


KagaKuro White Day

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, prompt, white day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My contribution to the KagaKuro White Day celebration. This write is also up on my tumblr page.</p>
            </blockquote>





	KagaKuro White Day

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for deciding to read this~! This work is also on my tumblr, kurokocchiwrites, so be sure to check it out there as well as some other stuff!

The summer after Kagami moved back to America for a basketball scholarship, I was devastated. I, myself, had been offered the same scholarship to stay with Kagami and be his partner even in professional basketball in America, but both he and I thought that would not be a good idea. Despite my love for Kagami, I couldn't bring myself to up and leave and try to learn a new language. Kagami was hesitant to agree.

Of course I was devastated the whole time Kagami was gone, but the dread hit me extremely hard when Riko gave me a call sometime during the second week of break. She called to ask me how I was doing, and in the moments before I had been fine, but as soon as she brought it to my attention I realized I was indeed not fine.

Since that day I had been preparing a special gift for Kagami to ship over to America. I had written and re-written a handmade card at least six times, each time trying to sound not too gay since my poor meathead partner hadn't found out about my love for him and had left too soon for it to develop. Honestly, he was a genius on the court, but an idiot anywhere else.

Inside the box to be shipped lay Kagami's Seirin jacket. He'd left it at my house the night before he left for me to remember him by. In the pocket of the jacket was a small keychain with two birds, one red and one light blue. On top of the jacket was a small box of Japanese sweets that Kagami couldn't experience because he was in America.

The gift box seemed a little too cheesy, even for a hopeless romantic such as myself. I was debating starting from scratch with something more manly, like a new basketball, when someone knocked on my door. I glanced at the clock before shuffling over to the door and cracking it open.

"Look, Shin-chan, he is too still awake!"

I groaned, and Midorima must have seen that, because as Takao forced his way into my apartment he mouthed a silent apology. Takao immediately saw the box on my small kitchen counter and focused in on it. "Yo, Tetsu-chan, what's this?"

"Don't call me that," I snapped a little harsher than I'd meant. Both Midorima and Takao gave me funny looks and I just shuffled across the room and closed up the box. "I've never liked that nickname, Takao."

"Oh come on, Shin-chan doesn't get mad when I call him Shin-chan!"

"Shin-chan is Shin-chan," I explained with a huff.

"Don't call me Shin-chan," Midorima snapped, adjusting his glasses rather dramatically.

"Anyways, why are you here?" I asked. With only a week until Kagami's birthday, I really needed to get together a good gift and ship it to Kagami.

"We wanted to invite you out next week," Takao explained.

"We're going out to dinner with the Miracles plus a few," Midorima clarified. "Since Akashi will be leaving soon to study abroad, we figured we should get the group back together one more time."

I nodded in understanding. A pit settled in my stomach since technically Kagami was a Miracle as well and should attend, but there was no changing that. "Okay. What time and what day?"

"August second at seven," Takao replied before Midorima got the chance. "Shin-chan and I will pick you up, 'kay?"

"I guess that's alright," I sighed. Midorima nodded and Takao grabbed the man by his wrist, dragging him towards the door.

"Good night, Tetsu-chan! See you later!"

I waved to them and watched them go, then the apartment was still again. It was always weird when Takao left; it was like an unsettling silence shattered the room.

My attention returned to the box and I stared at it, wondering what I could do to improve the gift. Maybe get him a necklace like Tatsuya had done? No, that was unoriginal and would lead to me being family-zoned. I racked my brain for ideas all night until my eyes started to droop and I knew I needed some rest.

***

The next day came and went with no epiphanies of what to send my beloved Kagami. I finally gave up on thinking of an idea and packaged up the box. As I grabbed the box and left my apartment, I ran into Takao in the hallway. "Ohh, Tetsu-chan, is that a gift for big angry man?" Takao asked, snickering.

"If you're talking about Kagami kun, then yes it is," I replied with an exasperated sigh. Takao held out an envelope.

"I'm going to the post office as well. Mind if I walk with you?"

"I guess not."

The walk to the post office was mostly Takao talking about Midorima and him as a couple, which only depressed me more. I could feel the pit from the previous night settle in my stomach the moment Takao asked me how much I had been in contact with Kagami; it was only then that I realized he hadn't called and I hadn't been answered.

The first few weeks of Kagami being gone consisted of me calling him in the middle of the night so he could talk to me after practice, but I only received his English-spoken voicemail. I finally gave up, I had come to realize, the day I saw the man on television with two clearly American men draped over him. He held his trophy high in the air, as a proud man should.

Takao snapped me out of my thoughts with a slap on the back. "Oi, Tetsu-chan, we're here!"

"Sorry," I mumbled my apologies. Glancing down at the box, I realized that there was no way I could send this; I didn't even know what state Kagami lived in, let alone his address. "Takao, I think I'm just going to head home."

"What?" Takao whined. "Without even sending your gift to Taiga-chan? What kind of boyfriend skips out on birthday presents?"

"I'm not his boyfriend," I mumbled back, a blush rising to my cheeks. "I'm going home. Have a good day."

"Wait, before you go!" Takao grabbed my shoulder before I could get away. "I have the details for the dinner. It's informal, and Akashi said he would prefer if the teams would wear their high school jackets. You know, for old time's sake."

"Alright, thank you," I nodded and started to walk back the way I came. This time, Takao didn't stop me.

***

The night of the dinner came. The box for Kagami was still on my counter. I didn't know when or where I would give it to him now. Around five-thirty, I was visited by Takao and Midorima. They told me they were heading out and asked if I would like them to wait up for me, but I politely declined their offer. I wasn't even sure I wanted to go to the dinner at all.

Around six, there was a knock at my door. I half-expected it to be Takao telling me that they had been waiting but were going to just go ahead. When I opened the door, I didn't expect to have to look up at my company. "Kuroko," he muttered. His voice was raspy and I noticed he was panting. He must have run up the stairs.

"Kagami kun, could I interest you in a glass of water?" I asked calmly, despite my pounding heart. He nodded and I stepped aside, opening the door wider. He bolted inside without a moment's hesitation.

"Kuroko," Kagami repeated as I walked over to the sink to fill a glass with water. He was behind me. I could feel his breath on the top of my head. "Kuroko, please, look at me!"

I turned around. The pleas in Kagami's voice made my heart skip a beat. "Kagami kun?" I asked. He was very close to my face.

"Takao told me on the phone how upset you were about me being gone," he murmured. His soft voice made my heart melt. "I meant to call, but I lost your number and you never left it when you left messages. Every time I heard your voice, I wanted to hear you saying my name."

"That's very suggestive, Kagami kun," I mumbled.

"Yeah yeah," Kagami's face turned red. I smiled.

"Your birthday is today," I pointed out. I walked over to the table and picked up the box, then handed it to Kagami. "Happy birthday, Kagami kun."

"Kuroko? You got me a gift?" Kagami asked. I nodded. "How did you remember today's my birthday?"

"I could never forget," I replied softly. He took the box from my hands and I almost cringed as he silently read the handwritten card.

"Kuroko," he whispered.

"Yes, Kagami kun?"

"I love you too."

I blushed. "When did it ever say I loved you on that card?"

"Nowhere. I just guessed. Am I correct?" Kagami dug further into the box and pulled out the jacket. A smile wider than before spread to his face. "I guess I have a jacket to wear to dinner later."

"I do love you," I mumbled shyly as Kagami tried to fit himself into his jacket. I smiled a bit at Kagami. "You're coming?"

Kagami nodded. "Of course I'm coming." He rose to his feet. "Now, about you loving me," he teased. I felt my cheeks heat up even more. He chuckled and ruffled my hair. "How about we talk about this after dinner? You can come over to my apartment."

"Your apartment?" I nearly choked on air. "What apartment?"

"I just got back this morning," Kagami smiled. "Had an apartment picked out online. It's only about two blocks from here. Now, let's go to the dinner!" He handed me the red bird charm. "Wear this on a bracelet," he instructed, taking a bare bracelet chain out of his pocket. He handed it to me and I clipped the charm onto the bracelet, then put it on. He did the same with the blue bird charm.

"Now we're matching," I mumbled with a shy smile.

"Just so you know, Kuroko," Kagami leaned a bit closer to me, "this is the best birthday gift I've received so far."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I hope you enjoyed!  
> ~Kurokocchi


End file.
